the_roguesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmet Toboro
Emmet is one of three protagonists in the 2016-present Fight Club ''Roleplay and the in-the-works musical. Appearance About 5'1 (so smol), very skinny and bony. Black hair that's long and fluffy on the sides, but shorter in the back, brown almond-shaped/oriental eyes. Hands are calloused and dry. Has terrible burn scars running down his back. Personality Basically "fight me." He got into fights a lot at school (fights are pretty much either ignored or encouraged there). Over the years, he's gotten pretty good, and can usually walk away either unscathed or with a few bruises. In class, he gets A's, and anything below that is said to be a "shame to your ancestors and your family." So he studies a lot. He doesn't have any friends but his two fists, his feet, and the stray cat that lives in the alley behind his apartment that he named Norman. He's changed schools again, so now everything is a clean slate. However, he has stayed in the same general area, so he still goes to the Fight Club down the street from his family's apartment complex. The Fight Club is he only place he really has any friends, as everyone has the same passion -- fights (go figure). It's like a place loosely centred around martial arts, kickboxing, and wrestling, but everyone is pretty hardcore. Emmet is one of the top (if not the best) fighters there, and he feels more at home there than anywhere else. Background Emmet used to be a completely different kid. When he was five, he lived in a big house, had many friends that would all play in the backyard, and never wanted to hurt anyone. Then, the house and many others in the neighbourhood were burned down by a group of arsons. He was trapped in his room and hit by a burning beam, giving him terrible burns in his back. His parents decided to start fresh and move across the country, and Emmet, still technically supposed to be the hospital, went with them, leaving everything he'd ever known and loved behind. He then became every bully's favourite target, and soon turned into what he is now -- an aggressive loner. He still has nightmares of the fire and will panic around those types of situations (i.e. a fire alarm going off, a bonfire, fire engine sirens, etc.) He has seven siblings, all younger and much different. They never experienced the fire, and therefore are much lighter and happier than Emmet. They also don't deal with the same type of bullies he does on a regular basis. Everyone has been crammed into a two-bedroom apartment. Therefore, Emmet does not spend much time there and often stays with the Alvarenos and Jay. Relationships Fight Club Jay Brightfield-- Emmet and Jay have known each other for years, ever since they both came to Fight Club at age 10, and they have always been very close. Emmet has almost always had romantic feeling for Jay, even before her transition. María Alvareno-- When Emmet first arrived at Fight Club, he and Atari were fierce adversaries, since Atari resented the fact that he was a better fighter than her. That changed when Emmet had a really bad flashback in the middle of a fight. They began to bond over the obstacles they faced, and became friends. Dawson Lincoln-- Master Lincoln is Emmet's father figure as well as his voice of reason. Roger Hanna-- Roger is "that one friend" in Emmet's life. Family Aoi Toboro -- Emmet isn't very close to his mother, since he barely sees her due to her work schedule. He does have fond memories of her, and wishes he could spend more time with her. Sora Toboro-- Emmet sees his father even less than he does his mother, and has few memories of him. He'd always worked night shifts, so he and Emmet never got to interact much. Siblings-- Emmet doesn't know many of his siblings, and he's not sure if they know he exists, since he's never at the house. School Casey Springer-- Saidi Njemile-- Miguel Lopez-- Adeline Glasby-- QuotesCategory:Fight Club * ''"I should've let you get punched in the face then felt sorry for Atari's hand." ''--To Roger * ''"Because they've been hurt and they justify themselves by make it others feel the same way." -- About bullies Category:Characters